


Warm

by fits_in_frames



Series: One-Word Prompts (2019) [3]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Drabble, First Kiss, Fix-It, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 06:09:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20830676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fits_in_frames/pseuds/fits_in_frames
Summary: Martin touches.





	Warm

**Author's Note:**

> I asked for one-word prompts on Twitter and Tumblr; the prompt word for this one was "scorching" (from an anonymous requester).
> 
> I'm calling this a fix-it fic because I highly doubt we'll get a happy ending for these two. Unbeta'd, all shortcomings are my own.

The first time Martin touches him after it's all done--really _touches_, not just a handshake or accidental collision of limbs--the warm hand against Jon's cheek makes him suddenly realize how cold he's been for so long.

Martin is looking at him, but there's nothing behind his eyes except simple observation. And then, without warning, that bastard has the audacity to _smile_, and Jon is overwhelmed with the urge to kiss him, to let Martin breathe that soft warmth into every crevice of whatever's left of his soul.

Martin, with a mouth that feels absolutely scorching hot, beats him to it.

**Author's Note:**

> {Come say hi on [Tumblr](https://dreamsincolor.tumblr.com/) or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/fits_in_frames)!}


End file.
